


Chains

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Lemon, M/M, No Dialogue, Out of Character, POV First Person, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta decides to add chains into the mix. Goku doesn't appreciate it at all. GokuxVegeta.





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Chains
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: This is a PWP, so obviously, there’ll be a lemon. It’s a one-shot. Bondage, crying, OOCness, GokuxVegeta with implied VegetaxGoku…the usual for me (wink)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Dragonball Z…honestly, I do! Thank you Akira! (pulls Akira Toriyama away from the computer) See? He owns it, not me! He just said so!
> 
> Rating: NC-17

I’m chained. I’m trapped here, chained, waiting. I’m naked. I never thought he’d chain me up naked. But that’s how it is.  
  
He enters the room, and I strain to reach him. I want him. And from the smirk on his lips, I guess he knows.  
  
He slinks towards me slowly and is barely a metre away from me when he stops. I whimper. I need him. His smirk widens and he slowly begins to strip, removing his shirt first and flinging it onto the floor behind him.  
  
I stare at his bare chest and arms, licking my lips. Then, he pulls off his boots, throwing them behind himself also.  
  
Our eyes lock and I can see that he knows he has me where he wants me. He knows I want him, knows that I am desperate to touch him. His eyes flicker down for a moment and then stare into mine again. It is very obvious I want him. My body tells him so.  
  
I just stare at him. There is nothing else I can do, except try and break these chains, but I know I will not have him if I do. He has chained me for a reason.  
  
His eyes sparkle at me. He knows of my submission, that I know he will leave me should I break the chains.  
  
It is torture not to be able to touch him. He is standing there, perfect, gorgeous, sexy and oh so tempting. I strain more against the chains, panting, tears in my eyes…  
  
And he just smirks at me, stripping the gloves off his hands. All he is wearing now are those tight navy pants that drive me mad.  
  
I feel a tear rolling down my cheek and I bite my lip hard to suppress the sob I can feel building in my throat. He stares at me in shock and I close my eyes tightly.  
  
I hear some rustling and then a tongue swipes over the track my tear had taken. My eyes snap open and I see him smiling at me. He whispers my name and shivers dance through my spine. Those three syllables sound right only from his soft lips.  
  
I try to lean forward, try to kiss him, but there is a chain around my neck also. He senses what I want and leans forward, brushing his lips over mine, before pressing our lips together gently. Our eyes close.  
  
I press back as much as I can and open my mouth quickly when his soft tongue licks at my lips. Our tongues mesh together and he moans as mine flicks at his. His hands bury into my hair, making me jealous. I want to touch him!!!  
  
His hands move to my neck and gently remove the chain holding it. I push my lips harder against his mouth and his him with more passion than I had before, hoping he would remove all the chains holding me.  
  
Slowly, he began to break away and I whimpered quietly when his lips left mine. He chuckled lightly at me and I opened my eyes to see him fully naked, much to my delight.  
  
I run my eyes up and down his beautiful body slowly, licking my lips again as my eyes meet his.  
  
He places a hand on my chest, his smirk widening as I pull against the chains again. I’m sure my eyes have a flame of lust burning within them. a smouldering inferno, burning only for him.  
  
But even as I’m sure my eyes are burning, I can see his eyes raging with the lust he has for me.  
  
I’m consumed by the flames and I want nothing more than to be swallowed and burned by them forever.  
  
I strain harder against the chains. He is so close to me, and yet so far from me. I want to touch him…I need to touch him…why won’t he let me touch him?  
  
He must see the despair and defeat in my eyes as he comes closer to me, lifting a hand to my face and caressing my cheek as he presses his body to mine, whispering that everything was going to be all right.  
  
I believe him. It couldn’t get much worse than this, could it? He senses the doubt in me and pulls me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I want to snarl. I want to break these chains. I want him.  
  
He hears me growl and lets me go, stepping back from me and smirking again. At least he is enjoying this, I’m certainly not! I’m struggling madly now. I can’t stand this! He must hate me or something. There are tears in my eyes again and I cannot help but sob.  
  
A hand lifts my chin to look him in the eyes and he looks concerned. Concerned? For me? I only dare to hope. I look away from him again and he twists my face back again. There is a strange anger in his eyes.  
  
I’ve had enough. I can’t take this. I will not just stay here, stuck, for his amusement. I am not his toy!  
  
Suddenly, I am tilted back so I am lying flat and he climbs atop me, straddling my stomach. The contact feels good on my skin and I can feel my body reacting to his silken skin sliding on top of mine. I whisper his name and he smirks at me, before leaning down and kissing me.  
  
I kiss him back as much as I can, considering my position and his hands stroke up my sides sensually, making me purr. He breaks away from my mouth and smirks. I blush lightly, although I have purred in front of him before.  
  
It is hard not to purr when he touches me so softly, when he shows me he does care through gentle touches and soft kisses. I love having sex with him. He’s always such an animal, wild and exotic, but sometimes he is gentle and soft. This is the first time he has ever tied me up, or, in this case, chained me, but I do not know why. I’m quite nervous and very curious. I always let him have his way, do as he wishes with me, so why would he chain me if he knows I would willingly give myself to him?  
  
I moan as his fingers stroke across my chest and press on my nipples. His head leans down and he nips my skin lightly.  
  
His own skin is on mine, but has been untouched since this began. I want to change that. I want him to feel how I do. I want him to moan…  
  
I _need_ to touch him.  
  
It is not a want anymore. It is a need. I feel I will die if I don’t touch him soon.  
  
I ask him to unchain me, hoping he will say that I must beg for it.  
  
But he doesn’t.  
  
He smirks at me and kneads my shoulders with his hands as he tells me he won’t let me go.  
  
I beg him.  
  
I plead.  
  
I cry.  
  
He ignores me, continuing to touch and taste my body, even as I whimper and pull at the chains binding me. I can’t concentrate, can’t gather my ki, can’t break the chains; the cold metal that keeps me from touching him.  
  
My eyes sting with tears. He _knows_ I need him. He knows I am more than willing to get on my hands and knees, or wrap my legs around him. And I do _not_ understand _why_ he is doing this to me.  
  
He treated me like he loved me. He made love to me. He held me afterwards, whispering gentle things to me.  
  
But most of all…he made me fall in love with him.  
  
I’m beginning to truly think he hates me. He must. There is no other explanation for why he’s doing this.  
  
I thought he loved me…I loved him.  
  
I am a fool.  
  
He doesn’t love me, he never did. And I’m sure he never will. I am probably just a toy for his amusement. To fuck when he wants and then throw away when he gets bored of me.  
  
The morbid thought brings more tears to my eyes and they flow down my cheeks freely. I make no attempt to stop them. I feel betrayed.  
  
Wait…feel? No…I _am_ betrayed…I trusted him and he used my trust to do this to me. I never…never…I-I…I _loved_ him…I’ve never been betrayed so badly by anyone…not even Frieza…  
  
His lips brush against mine again…drawing me away from my thoughts. All I can feel now are his lips and they press against my mouth, his tongue slipping through my lips and playing with my own. I refuse to participate and he pulls back, looking at me in confusion.  
  
He whispers my name again, but there are no shivers this time. I cannot be in love with a man who is using me. His eyes show his confusion and his uncertainties whether I’m alright or not. He tries to kiss me again, but now that I can move my neck, I twist my face away from him. Instead, his lips fall on my ear and he nips at it playfully.  
  
Playfully. Treating me like a toy. My eyes radiate hate at him as he twists my face back, still confused. Then he frowns. I snarl at him. He runs his hands up and down my body and purrs soft words to me.  
  
Then it happens.  
  
He tells me he loves me.  
  
My resistance melts within seconds. I lift my head and try to kiss him again. He smirks at me and leans down, kissing me deeply. I mesh my tongue with his, trying to make up for my struggling before. He moans into my mouth and I try to press closer, but the damn chains are still in my way.  
  
He pulls back, panting heavily as he rests on his arms, folding them across my chest. I moan his name and plead for him to make love to me. He sits back up straight and smirks at me, saying he won’t.  
  
My eyes widen and I am in shock. If he wasn’t going to…why am I lying here naked? Why is he naked? Why am I chained?  
  
Suddenly, he smirks and leans back, impaling himself on my erection. I groan loudly and pull at the chains restlessly. I _have_ to touch him now!!!!!  
  
His face is twisted in pain and I stop my struggling to stare at him. Slowly, the signs of pain recede from his face and his eyes open, his lips twisting into a smirk. He lifts himself and I moan as my member is stroked by his inner walls.  
  
He slides himself back down slowly and I moan lowly. He slides up and down repeatedly, never moving faster…This pace is so slow…too slow…he needs to move! I whine and try to buck my hips, but he knows I would try and the chains prevent my movement.  
  
My eyes glow red. My back straightens unbearably and fire shoots up my spine in waves. My mouth opens in a silent scream and I feel my tail sprout out of my back. He doesn’t notice this; his eyes have closed as he continues to ride on me slowly.  
  
I smirk and wrap my tail around his waist. His eyes snap open and he stares at my tail in shock. Then, a smile appears on his face and he strokes his hand through the fur softly.  
  
Pleasure burns through my body and I purr loudly. I never knew…my tail…so much pleasure…  
  
I strain against the chains again and this time, they break, the ones on my wrists shattering easily. I sit up and he looks at me in shock. I smirk. He should understand; the tail is where Saiyan power comes from…we are stronger when we have them…  
  
His eyes search mine and I pull him to my chest, tightly against me, so his arousal rubs my stomach. He moans and I purr lightly, massaging his hips with my hands, before lifting him and dropping him back onto me. I lift and drop him again, moaning at the tight fit.  
  
I hear him whimper and look at his face. He looks strange. Almost defeated. I let go of his hips and wrap my arms around his chest, pulling him to me and hugging him. I don’t know what’s wrong, so I ask him. He doesn’t answer me.  
  
I speak his name and he looks at me, confused. I smile at him and lie back down, letting go of him and grabbing the table? Well…whatever it is, with my hands. He looks at me and smirks. I grin at him. He is the dominant one here, not me; even if he is on the bottom, so to speak.  
  
He begins to lift and slide on me again and I grit my teeth. The slow pace again. I whine and he speeds up, soon bucking as fast as he can. My moans are continuous and he is screaming lightly, a pink blush in his cheeks.  
  
I can’t take this for much longer…  
  
I feel my climax approaching quickly and my hand darts out, wrapping around his arousal tightly and stroking. My other hand grips his hip and moves him faster. His body goes limp as he lets me take control. Soon, he snaps upright on my lap and screams my name, his muscles tightening around my member as he climaxes and I release into him.  
  
He twists around a bit and undoes the chains holding my legs down so I am free, before climbing off my member slowly and sitting on my thighs. Then, his spent body falls onto mine when I let go of him and I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him to me. I bury my face into his hair, purring softly. I whisper that I love him and he looks up at me from his position on my chest.  
  
He says he loves me too and smiles. My heart leaps for joy. I love that smile.  
  
I smile back at him and he rests his head back on my chest. After a few minutes, a wicked idea forms in my head and I smirk as my arousal swells up again. He lifts his head again and smirks at me. My own smirk widens.  
  
It’s time for me to have fun.  
  
I flip us over, so his body is against the cool metal table and he shivers. As my body pins him down, I shoot ki from my fingers, pinning his hands onto the table over his head. I chain his legs down. He stops smirking and his eyes widen.  
  
He knows what I plan to do now.  
  
And I will enjoy myself.  
  
I smirk again and capture his lips in a kiss.  
  
The fun has only begun.


End file.
